Tea House
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Witches' Adobe. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 March event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Amulet A ball with a handkerchief over it * Hanging from sill right of tea room roof arch (yellow) * Hanging on roof of the well * Far right hanging from white lantern * Left side of top of opening in garden wall (grey) Basket *Leaning against the open door on tea house porch *On the stone vat of the bonsai *Bottom screen, half-right *Bottom of screen right of center Buddha * Inside Bonsai pot * On table in foreground left of screen * Through gate in back wall * In Shoji doorway, center-right of screen Butterfly * Top right corner, in the cherry tree * At the back lean of the left seat * lower right, on top of bucket * Left of left hand door of tea house Dragon *Over well *Behind the well *Left of bonsai *At top of waterfall *Lower left in front of stone pagoda Duck *On bridge *On step to the house *Top left corner below large tree branch next to waterfall *Through gate in back wall Fennec Fox *In front of tea house *Sleeping on left seat in foreground *On arched bridge right of water well Fish * Right of right front post at top of Shoji opening * Carving on well enclosure just under front blue tile roof * Right side of shrine next to pillar * Very top left of screen (dark green) Girl * Sitting on rock in front of Sozu fountain to right of Pagoda * Standing at right of screen * In opening of left doorway * Above roof of well * Standing to the left side of the well Helmet * On top of rock in front of Sozu fountain to right of Pagoda * On top of archway to the left of the well * On the shrine Ikebana Japanese art of flower arrangement * In front of tea house * Left of shoji door at front of tea house Incense Lamp * Left of Shoji door, front of tea room * Right side of arch above Shoji screen * On top of right side rail of shrine Jewelry Box * Right of tea ceremony platform * On edge of well under blue roof Katana * On right edge of tea deck * Upright, left edge of Shoji screen * Horizontal above right opening * Leaning against leftmost support of well roof Kettle * On front edge of patio just right of centre * On right rear corner of outside tea table * In foreground next to left seat * Inside Shoji, right of screen, next to vase * On ground, center of screen, below steps * On tea table Ladder * In front of left corner of tea house deck * On roof top - blue blends in * Through gate in back wall Lemon * Peak of well roof * On tea table * In tea house, top of steps between posts Magic Hammer * Around neck of cat, bottom right side * Top left corner of shrine * Beside table leg Nest * Between Pagoda and rock in front of Sozu fountain * Directly below top edge of Bonsai pot * On branch of tree at top right * Below mountain peak * On stone step in front of tea house Owl * In flight upper left corner of screen * Top of right corner of outside tea ceremony deck (c''eramic)'' * On handle of water bucket left of Bonsai tree (c''eramic)'' * On ground above deck/table, center screen * In the tree, top right of picture * Inside building on top left corner of altar Persimmon * Left side of roof arch * Below left corner of Tea House deck * On ground, below/left of bonsai tree Phoenix * To the left of the Bonsai cement pot * Top left, at the waterfall * Peak of well roof Plate * On deck in front of tea house (looks like a bowl) Pumpkin Wu Lou * Back left corner below roof of well * Beside top right corner of foreground deck * Ground past the table and before well Rake * Leaning upright against right side of Shoji screen * Lying on deck next to table & seats * Leaning against nearest post of well roof * Leaning against stone pagoda on left Scroll *Bottom center of screen *On left seat *Just behind well roof on left *Hanging on wall to the right of left doorway *Just left of footbridge to well Ship *Bottom right corner of screen *In front of the shrine in the house *Below top center roof arch of building (red) Umbrella *On chair in front of table (open) *Against door left of entrance (closed) *Above vase inside, in front of picture (open) *Hanging in tree, upper right (closed) *Below mountain peak, half hidden by tree (open) Ranks Gallery Rank 1.1.png|Rank I Tea House Rank II.png|Rank II Tea House Rank III.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. TH_Helmet.png|Helmet TH_Phoenix.png|Phoenix TH_MagicHammer.png|Magic Hammer TH_Fish.png|Fish hanging from roof TH_Khaki.png|Khaki Fruit TH_Owl.png|Owl at well roof TH_JewelryBox.png|Jewelry Box Cherry Blossom Key Gallery @ Keymap.png|Keymap CherryBlossomKey.png|Cherry Blossom Key Example cherrykey1.png|On column of tea house bridgekey.png|Beside the bridge List of Cherry Blossom Keys * blue key at the center of the roof * pink key on the chair looking toward player * blur brown key at the left of the waterfall * key blurred in the stone at right of the waterfall * pink key in the left branches of the right cherry tree * pink key in the vase in the tea house * grey key on the well * white/grey on the central ground between tea house and foreground (in twice areas) Item Drops Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:March 2019